muppetsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Walt Disney
The Walt Disney Company es una de las compañías de medios y entretenimiento más grandes del mundo, conocida principalmente por sus productos familiares. Fundado en 1923 por los hermanos Walt Disney y Roy O. Disney como estudio de animación, se ha convertido en uno de los mayores estudios de Hollywood, propietario y licenciatario de once parques temáticos y varias cadenas de televisión, incluidos ABC y ESPN. Mickey Mouse es la mascota oficial de The Walt Disney Company. La compañía adquirió los derechos de los Muppets y Bear en los personajes de Big Blue House de The Jim Henson Company en febrero de 2004, formando The Muppets Studio, LLC (anteriormente Muppets Holding Company, LLC). Inicios tempranos de Disney / Henson (1980-1990) En 1984, Jim Henson consideró la compra de la compañía Disney, que en ese momento era dirigida por Ron Miller y bajo la amenaza de una toma hostil por parte del pirata corporativo Saul Steinberg. La idea nunca fue más allá de las consultas, pero después de que Michael Eisner, Frank Wells y Jeffrey Katzenberg se hicieran cargo de la administración de Disney, la idea de un emparejamiento de Disney / Henson se revivió. Debido a la falta de actividad con los Muppets después de la carrera de The Muppet Show, Disney decidió pasar una fusión. Otro aspecto que hizo que el acuerdo no fuera atractivo para Eisner fue que la franquicia de Sesame Street era intocable. Joan Ganz Cooney recordó que "al final ... al final de su vida, cuando estaba siendo perseguido por Disney, y muy cerca de ser comprado por Disney ... habían intentado controlar el producto de Sesame Street como así como la franquicia de los Muppets, y Jim dijo 'eso es un factor decisivo' ... deberían permanecer completamente separados ... Me dijo 'tengo la intención de irme contigo ... en mi voluntad'. Él quería que continuara a perpetuidad ". Jim Henson nuevamente tenía el deseo de vender la compañía a Disney en 1989, y esta vez Michael Eisner estaba más dispuesto a comprar la compañía sin obtener los derechos sobre el reparto de Sesame Street (aunque Eisner aún quería tener los derechos sobre Sesame Street Muppets). Sin embargo, dado que Kermit se parecía tanto a Henson, no tenía la intención de incluir a Kermit incondicionalmente, sintiendo que debería seguir teniendo control sobre el uso de Kermit, con lo que The Walt Disney Company no estaría de acuerdo. El 28 de agosto de 1989, Disney y Henson firmaron oficialmente un acuerdo de fusión valorado en $ 150 millones. El acuerdo incluyó, además de los personajes de Henson y la biblioteca de cine y televisión, un contrato de quince años para los "servicios creativos" personales de Jim Henson. En mayo de 1990, el trato estaba casi terminado cuando Jim Henson falleció inesperadamente a la edad de 53 años. En el siguiente diciembre, las dos partes no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, y la fusión se suspendió. Después de la muerte de Henson (1990-2004) Muchos proyectos fueron planeados; Sin embargo, debido a la muerte prematura de Henson, muy pocos llegaron a buen término. Entre las colaboraciones de Disney / Henson que se han visto están la especial de 1990 The Muppets en Walt Disney World (una de las pocas colaboraciones que se lanzarán antes del fallecimiento de Henson), el espectáculo teatral Here Come the Muppets y la atracción / película del parque temático Muppet * Visión 3D. Entre los proyectos que se hicieron pero nunca se mostraron al público están la serie de televisión propuesta Little Mermaid's Island para Disney Channel, y un segmento para The Mickey Mouse Club sobre marionetas (esta secuencia fue filmada mientras Jim Henson estaba haciendo Muppet * Vision 3D). También se desarrollaron varias atracciones de parques temáticos, incluyendo The Great Muppet Movie Ride y The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor, y una toma de posesión de Disneyland por los Muppet, que se renombró como Muppetland, y que se abandonó una vez que se disolvió el acuerdo Disney / Henson. La compañía Jim Henson también produjo Mother Goose Stories, una serie original para Disney Channel, que no salió al aire hasta después de la muerte de Henson. Jim Henson también había lanzado la serie Dinosaurs, que Disney desarrolló y lanzó después de la muerte de Henson. A todos los ilustradores de personajes de Walt Disney World se les pidió que crearan bocetos conceptuales para elegir para la tarjeta de condolencia que se presentaría a la familia Henson de Walt Disney World. Cada artista creó varios. Durante la década de 1990, Jim Henson Company se asoció con Disney. The Walt Disney Company produjo y lanzó The Muppet Christmas Carol y Muppet Treasure Island, las dos primeras películas de los Muppets hechas después de la muerte de Jim Henson, y durante un tiempo a principios de los 90, controló los derechos de lanzamiento de video de The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, episodios de Fraggle Rock y Muppet Babies, y otras propiedades, lanzadas a través de su etiqueta Buena Vista Home Entertainment (bajo una etiqueta titulada Jim Henson Video). Además, Walt Disney Home Video lanzó varios videos de Sesame Street en el Reino Unido. Muppets Tonight también se produjo para la cadena ABC propiedad de Disney y Disney Channel. Disney también produjo Bear in the Big Blue House con The Jim Henson Company para Disney Channel. Disney adquiere los Muppets (2004) The company acquired the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House franchises in 2004, forming Muppets Holding Company, LLC (later retitled The Muppets Studio, LLC). The Walt Disney Company and The Jim Henson Company announced on February 17, 2004 that they had entered into an agreement under which Disney would acquire the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House properties from Henson. The parties signed a binding purchase agreement, with the transaction closing in April 2004 after receiving the necessary regulatory clearances. The transaction included all Muppet assets, including the Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Animal characters, the Muppet film and television library, and all associated copyrights and trademarks, as well as all the Bear in the Big Blue House characters, television library, copyrights and trademarks. The transaction did not include the Sesame Street characters, which are separately owned by Sesame Workshop, nor did it include Fraggle Rock and other franchises, which The Jim Henson Company retained. The deal also included non-exclusive production and consulting agreements under which Henson would develop potential new programming featuring the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House for Disney. Sesame Workshop has permission from Disney to use old Kermit segments from Sesame Street in new DVD releases and online. Kermit also make a cameo appearance on Elmo's World: Frogs and has appeared on the cover of Sesame Street DVDs such as Silly Storytime and Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!. Lionsgate got permission from Disney to use the Muppets characters on the 2010 DVD releases of Henson's Place, Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, and Dog City: The Movie. The Muppets Studio (2004-presente) The Muppets Studio, LLC (anteriormente Muppets Holding Company, LLC) es una subsidiaria de propiedad total de The Walt Disney Company. Se formó en febrero de 2004 después de que Disney adquirió los derechos de los Muppets y Bear en los personajes de Big Blue House de The Jim Henson Company. La compañía maneja el uso de los personajes y las marcas registradas de Muppets y sirve como la casa de producción para muchos proyectos Muppet. Desde febrero de 2006, los personajes de Muppets han sido creados y mantenidos por Puppet Heap Workshop. The Muppets Studio ha sido dirigido por Chris Curtin (febrero de 2004 - octubre de 2005), Russell Hampton (cuarto trimestre de 2005-2006) y Lylle Breier (2006-2010). Cuando los Muppets fueron transferidos por primera vez a Disney, la división solo tenía dos empleados. A partir de 2015, Muppets Studio se administra bajo DCPI (Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media) como parte del grupo Labs dirigido por Kyle Laughlin. La primera gran producción de The Muppets Studio fue The Wizard of Oz de The Muppets, una película de televisión que ya estaba en desarrollo con ABC antes de la compra de los Muppets por parte de Disney. El logo de Muppets Studio se convirtió en la firma de las producciones de la compañía; series web como From the Balcony y The Muppets Kitchen con Cat Cora, especiales de televisión como Studio DC: Almost Live en Disney Channel, y A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa que se emitió en NBC. El logotipo también fue agregado a los lanzamientos de videos caseros de Buena Vista Home Entertainment (incluidos los sets de cajas de la temporada de The Muppet Show, los DVDs de Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition y otros títulos de los Muppet). En 2007, The Muppets Studio colaboró con Walt Disney Imagineering para crear el Muppet Mobile Lab. En 2009, la compañía lanzó un canal oficial de YouTube, un canal promocional de Twitter y una página oficial de Facebook. A finales de 2009-principios de 2010, los Muppets se presentaron en Give a Day. Consigue un día de Disney. campaña para Disneyland y Walt Disney World. En 2012, un juego interactivo con los Muppets, The Case of the Stolen Show, debutó a bordo del más nuevo crucero de Disney, el Disney Fantasy. En 2011, se estrenó una nueva película teatral de Muppet a través de Walt Disney Pictures, titulada The Muppets. Esto fue seguido por una secuela, Muppets Most Wanted, lanzada por Disney en 2014.